


Everything in Its Place

by BrighteyedJill



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last piece of the puzzle Natasha needs to reassure herself it's all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything in Its Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



Clint flattens his hand and holds it steady, in a modified version of the wordless signals they use in combat. Natasha goes still. Though she’s on her knees, she counts fourteen different ways should could take Clint down before he interrupts. 

“I need an answer,” he says as he narrows his eyes at Natasha. He turns his hand over and motions her up. When they’re face to face, he holds up a blindfold. “Yes or no?”

Natasha ignores the blindfold and stares at Clint instead. He stares back, impassive. She knows him well enough to catch any little slip, but there’s nothing. His control is perfect. 

Natasha’s body releases the last of the tension it’s been holding onto for days, since those three little words, “Barton's been compromised,” buried themselves inside her like an arrow. Clint is in complete control of himself again, and if she allows it, he could be in complete control of her tonight. 

Natasha bows her head. “Yes,” she says. “I’m ready.”


End file.
